Styracosaurus
Breed-Styracosaurus A smaller cousin to the Triceratops, Ingen's Styracosaurus is much smaller than its relative at 18 feet long and 1ton in weight. On Isla Nublar, these dull olive-green animals were actually significantly more aggressive than their larger cousins, often charging humans with no provocation, also after Jurassic world was shut down individuals have displayed suicidal behavior and were removed from the gene pool by predators. Nowadays, the Styracosaurus are rather more cautious forest-dwellers, moving in groups of up to 12 and feeding on ferns and cycads, their horns and cryptic camouflage serving to defend and hide the herbivores, respectively. Location And Era: North America , Late Cretaceous lifespan: 40 years status: Unknown population: Unknown top speed: can gallop up 35 mph ecological niche: medium armored herbivores. social behaviors: Large herds, occassionally mingling with herds of Triceratops. vocalization: snorts And bellows. Styracosaurs have very large nasal cavities, which act as resonating chambers and enables them to emit a range of very loud low frequency wails reminiscent of a diesel freight train siren. These sounds can be distinguished by other members of the same species as either mating calls, general communication or distress calls. diet: herbivore; Very flexible omnivores, will eat a wide range of flora including grass, ferns, fruits and flowers. Their sharp beaks are very powerful, allowing them to crack open coconuts, melons and crush bone. Like modern macaws, Styracosaurus will occasionally scavenge carrion. Range: formerly Isla Nublar Habitat: Large open areas with an excess of grass, ferns and flowering plants. Individuals will occasionally wander into forested areas to scavenge for fruits littered on the forest floor. When migrating, Styracosaurus prefer to travel via beaches and riverbanks to avoid the dense and treacherous Jungle. predators: Carnotaurus, allosaurus, baryonyx And trex addtional info: They may be only 18 feet in length, but it's impressive head display and blade like horn indicate this dinosaur is no easy target. Unlike sinoceratops, Styracosaurus more regularly feeds alongside Triceratops on the grasslands. A single stab from their long nasal horn is more than enough to savagely injure any predator who underestimates this tough herbivore. Styracosaurus is a distant relative of Triceratops, although smaller and with a shorter frill. It feeds on low plants of several kinds and lives in small herds; males usually live somewhat separated from the rest of the herd and can spend days alone or in same sex groups. This might be due to the females being intolerant of them when they have young. They are not territorial or migratory. They often are seen near herds of other larger herbivores, feeding on the vegetation they leave behind. Styracosaurus herds often go through the same routes once and again, creating natural roads by trampling the vegetation. The same can be said about Triceratops. Like Triceratops, Styracosaurus has bad eyesight and thus, it can react aggressively if alarmed. Its nasal horn, almost one meter long, is a deadly weapon. The other horns protect them from its predators and make it look more frightening. Styracosaurus moves its head side to side when trying to intimidate an enemy, but when it charges, it does so suddenly and without warning. Like other ceratopsians, Styracosaurus is fond of mud baths that protect it from parasites and excesive heat. If there isn´t mud available, they bath with dust. They often spend hours in some shadowed place, resting and digesting their last meal. Like a rhinoceros, Styracosaurus' eyesight is very poor, and the animal relies on its heightened sense of smell to detect food and danger. When grazing, Styracosaurs will create a circular formation with the large healthy members on the outer rim facing outward, while the smaller individuals, juveniles, and the other vulnerable members of the herd feed safely within the circle. Breaching the barrier of horns is near impossible and any predator would be wise to avoid a large-sized herd, however if a threat does occur the individuals on the outer rim will snort and bellow at the predator, waving their large, spiky heads and their dangerous nose horns to try and convince the predator to find an easier meal elsewhere. Styracosaurus can flush each side of its frill with blood, resulting in a reddish tint. If all else fails, then charging the predator is a last resort; at the end of the charge the Styracosaurus will throw its head up to drive its horn straight into the belly of the aggressor – a move that often proves fatal for the predator. Styracosaurus socialize very little with other dinosaur species, however it does occasionally mingle with its larger relative Triceratops. The massive, solitary sauropod Mamenchisaurus will also sometimes seek out the herds of these spiky ceratopsians for protection. Styracosaurus is an easily recognizable dinosaur in the park. It was cloned just to show the diversity of ceratopsians. The most striking feature of Styracosaurus is the horn on its snout and the horns along its frill. The horns on the males are larger than the horns on the females, growing up to two meters in length. The males are also slightly larger than the females. They can also be seen eating and living with Triceratops or sinoceratops. Their arch enemy is carnotaurus and will not hesitate to charge at one. They have surprisingly eaten dead flesh on occasion. They live in herds and raise the young their whole life. Males lead the herd and young males are kicked out at age five to start a new herd. When confronted by small carnivores they charge violently towards them. When attacked by a large carnivore they form a circle with their heads on the outside and the young in the center. They are very tolerant of mammals and are not nervous in the presence of humans. Males battling for dominance over their herds and mating rights are less likely to engage in physical contact than Triceratops, owing to the great size of their nasal horns getting in the way and having the potential to cause serious damage. Instead the males are more inclined to use intimidation tactics, bellowing and waving their large spiked heads at one another and flushing blood into their frills to make them appear brighter. Often the males with the flashiest frills and most impressive head ornamentation earn themselves the largest harems of females. Eggs are laid in loose forest, in bowls dug by the back feet of the adults. Often several females use the same nest, depositing many eggs in a single bowl. The adults provide vegetation to help the eggs incubate, and they remain on constant guard, often forming a ring around the nesting area to prevent predator access. The hatchlings are fed on regurgitated plant matter by the adults, growing quickly so they are able to travel with the herd without fear of being trampled by the adults. From then on they remain hidden at the center of the herd with the adults on the outside, well protected from carnivores. Like its larger relative, Styracosaurus is partial to a good mud wallow. They became extinct because They couldn’t compete with other ceratopisan and the increased predators. Styracosaurus is the spikiest of Isla nublar's dinosaurs, with a massive nose horn and eight long spikes decorating the frill. This dinosaur displays sexual dimorphism, in that the colours of the male and the female are vastly different, allowing individuals to recognize members of the opposite sex despite their poor eyesight. Category:Dinosaur Category:Ceratopsians